Young Couples
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: A day in kindergarden goes awry when two children decide they want to 'share a life together' in other words; get married.


It seemed to be a good day in the daycare; no children had gotten hurt or mentally scarred so far and nothing was broken. Yes, a good day in deed, and right now was the time where things were going to get even better as love was about to bloom.

"Do you like me?" a brown haired boy, Shishido Ryou, asked, looking down at a magenta haired boy who was playing with a wooden train.

"No." the magenta haired boy, Mukahi Gakuto, replied.

"Oh…" Shishido looked sad.

"Wait, yes I do, but I thought you were going to tease me." Mukahi said, quickly looking up at Shihsido. Shishido shook his head.

"No, I like you too!"

"Really?" Shishido nodded forcefully.

"Then um… we should go on a date!" Shishido exclaimed. Mukahi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah; today at snack time." The two nodded at each other in agreement before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was now snack time, only one person got food in their hair so there for, it was going pretty well. It now it also seems to be going well for two certain toddlers who were now sitting at the same table.<p>

"Hey there, you two seem mighty close." The caretaker spoke, smiling down at the two as she handed them their graham crackers and milk. Shishido nodded.

"Mukahi is my wife and we're on a date." The caretaker blushed and looked away.

'So adorable!' "Well you two have a good… 'date' then, I'll leave you alone." She then walked off.

"Here Mukahi," Shishido held his graham cracker up to Mukahi's mouth, "you take a bite out of mine…. Then… I take a bite out of yours…. I saw it on TV." Mukahi nibbled at the graham cracker.

"Thank you!" Mukahi then held out his own graham cracker for the action to be repeated; Shishido nibbled on it as well.

"My graham cracker was better than your graham cracker." Mukahi spoke.

"Nuh-uh!"

* * *

><p>It was naptime and the children were all beginning to lie down onto their mats that were set out for them. Including our two sweet main characters.<p>

"Here Mukahi, you sleep with me, a husband and wife have to sleep together, it's the rules." Mukahi crawled onto the mat and Shishido made himself comfortable beside him.

Mukahi placed his arm on top of Shishidos stomach and moved closer to the other, snuggling into him.

"I like cuddling." Mukahi said.

"Yeah, me too!" They then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>After naptime came play hour. Shishido and Mukahi immediately walked over to the playhouse to begin their new 'life' together.<p>

"I made you breakfast, so you have to eat it." Mukahi spoke. He put a plate down that carried a plastic sausage.

"Thank you… honey." Mukahi leaned down and Shishido pecked his cheek. It was then when they got a knock on their door.

"I'll get it." Mukahi exclaimed loudly, walking over to the door. On the other side once the door was opened stood an angry looking Jirou.

"What are you doing here Akutagawa?" Shishido asked, in the midst of trying to cut into his plastic toy sausage with his plastic toy spoon.

"I came to take you back, Shishido, because Mukahi stole you away from me." Mukahi's mouth dropped open.

"Nuh-Uh! He was mine first!" Mukahi yelled quickly running in front of Shishido as if to guard him.

"No, I had him first, but we got into a fight, you were just a second person." Jirou walked into the house and grabbed Shishido's sleeve and brought him out of his seat.

"No, that's not fair!" Mukahi screamed, "He's _my_ husband!" Mukahi yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"There's no ring; a married people has to have a ring!" Jirou said, starting to pull Shishido out.

At that point Mukahi began to cry as he fell onto the floor and flailed his arms and legs.

"No, you made Mukahi cried!" A voice from outside the playhouse flowed in; not even a second had passed before Taki ran in.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Mukahi!" Jirou yelled letting go of Shishido and running over to the whimpering boy. "Here, you can be my wife and Shishido can be our child." Shishido shook his head.

"NO! I want to be a husband!" Jirou stuck his tongue out at him.

"There can't be two husbands and I'm already Mukahi's husband." It was at that moment where Shishido began to pout and stomp his feet on the floor.

"NO, I want to play too!" Taki yelled.

"Okay, Taki can be Shishido's wife and Mukahi will be my wife." Jirou spoke. Shishido frowned.

"I want Mukahi to be my wife!" he whined.

"No, he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"NO!" Shishido then jumped onto Jirou and they began rolling on the floor in a tremendously violent fight that involved biting, pinching, and rolling onto top of-ing.

"Stop it!" Taki screamed, "That's it, Mukahi will be my wife and you two will be a couple."

"But there can't be two husbands and no wife!" Jirou said. "Fine then, I'm the wife." Jirou said once more after a deep thirty second thought. Shishido frowned.

"Fine."

So the two 'married' couples parted ways, Shishido and Jirou stayed in the playhouse they were in and Mukahi and Taki moved to the story telling section, but then they decided they didn't like it and decided to become nomads who moved from place to place every eight minutes and thirty two seconds.

"Oh hello there Gakuto, ah, what are you and Taki doing?" The caretaker asked, smiling at them.

"Taki is my husband, and I'm his wife." Gakuto spoke happily. The caretaker blinked.

"But…uh, I thought Ryou was your husband." Mukahi nodded.

"He was but Akutagawa stole him from me."

"Uh…ah…"

"But it's okay because I have Taki now!" Taki wrapped his arm around Mukahi's waist.

'What are children learning these days!'

* * *

><p><strong>... um yeah Lol; it is two O' clock right now(actually it's 1:50 but whatever) and what happened was that, I was just lying down in my bed trying to fall asleep but couldn't and this came into my head so I wanted to write it before I forgot and so I did and I managed to create a story from it; how awesome!<strong>


End file.
